New Dawn New Day and New Companion
by darkmight
Summary: Ordanairy teenager Courtlyn Murray was only investagating a old building when everything changed when a blue box and a mistirous man appeard and told her one thing "run"


Ok so this is set after doomsday and the TARDIS takes him to a university where he finds his new companion Courtlyn (Connor).Disclaimer: I sadly do not own doctor who otherwise 10 would still be here and Conner would be me and in the TARDIS.

My life was so normal I was nineteen when the man and his old blue box came and changed my life. I was at university; I was studying journalism and astrology. I never wanted to become a musician but my talent put my parents into success mode. I was the youngest of three sisters, Mia and Anneliese both of them so perfect wearing the dresses and eating caviar. But me I wore jeans and spat the caviar out I was never anything like them because that man told me something he told me that I am fantastic.

9:00 am Monday 5th June 2007

"Courtlyn Murray get your lazy backside out of bed and watch what's on the news" my mother's voice came from downstairs. "Fine" I sighed I switched it on and put BBC news on and there it was Canary Warf and my mother came upstairs to me and sat on my bed hitting her head on the rail were the curtains went round my bed. "So what are you going to be doing today" she sounded hopeful as if I might go and become a reporter today I decided to give her a bit of pleasure and told her my project at UNI. "Well my journalism teacher wants me to give a report on the old building next to the UNI to see if it's haunted" Mum nodded and left me alone I got changed and looked in the mirror my impossibly straight hair now dark brown, my eyes a deep brown and I was dressed in a black t-shirt with pink and yellow stars and a pair of denim jeans with converse shoes. After twenty five minutes I was going to work.

At about 11:30 I was there, I walked through the door and I heard a metallic sound I thought it was just the air conditioning from the university so I carried on, little did I know that sound was one of the many things that changed my life.

6:00pm

The rooms were dark and dusty everything seemed to hide in the shadows except some green things like there was in Downing Street it looked like someone had been there and made sculptors of them which were quite life like.

I went to the second floor where there was one door alone so being the nosiest person alive I went to look. That's when I first found it the blue box, it was just there it looked fragile so I left the room and went to the third and final floor I went through the first door I saw and then a green hand through me against a wall and everything went black.

I woke up in the same room and stood up against the wall and I felt someone's hand take hold of mine. I gasped and turned my head it was a man he wore a brown pinstripe suite with sneakers and messy hair he smiled at me and said "Run" he then pulled me across the room and I went into a sprint with him we went down the stairs and he went into a room after letting go of my hand. He came back "come on" his voice was like I did this every day and knew what to do. I followed and he was lent over an escape door he obviously knew I was there and he jumped, I ran over to see if he was okay and he was he was stood up and grinning madly "come on then jump" I looked down at him and shouted "what are you mad or something" "Jump" he said again I shouted again "did they let you out of the asylum early by accident cause your just, your just MAD!" he looked at me and full on yelled "JUMP NOW" I closed my eyes and jumped but I didn't hit the ground someone had caught me.

I opened my eyes it was him I coughed "umm thanks I'm Conner and you have made me jump out of the place that was going to get me a

Job" he smiled and put me down, I frowned at how rude he was by not answering me by telling me his name so asked in not the politest way "Oi mad man let's try that again I'm Connor and you are" he looked at me and frowned in a confused way "oh sorry I'm the doctor" I smiled "yeah doctor who" "just the doctor" he smiled and started to walk away I couldn't let him leave like that so I followed and asked "what were those things" "Slitheen aliens from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorus" that confused me "whoa wait Raxacorifallawhatus" he just kept walking until he got to police box the exact same one I saw "well goodbye Connor and don't go back there ok" I frowned "well at least let me help you get rid of the aliens" he smiled and shut the door.

I walked away and wondered if I would ever see him again, my phone rang so naturally I answered "Hey this is Conner on the line" "Hey sweetie could you pick up six tubes of vinegar for me" Mia asked, I sighed "yep I can is it just us tonight or is Anna there to" I ask trying to sound bubbly about my eldest sister don't get me wrong I love Anneliese but she never really acknowledged me but Mia was a great sister she bought me my first guitar and paid for me to go to university I would do anything for Mia but I wouldn't walk on water for Anneliese.

I walked into the shop "Hi I have an order for Mia Murray it was six bottles of vinegar" the woman behind the counter smiled and got a bag out from underneath "three pound fifty please" I reach in my pockets and find a tenner so I pay and leave and then I just as I leave a man grabs my arm and pulls me into an alleyway where he pinned me to the wall and unzipped his head showing green skin. Fear welled up inside me and I did the first thing that came into my mind "DOCTOR" I screamed at the top of my lungs and yet no one came but as I'm about to try again he comes and throws vinegar at the alien then he pulled me away.

"Ok this is where it gets scary, confusing and fantastic" he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the house where he gave me some vinegar right here's four bottles of vinegar when you find the sprinkler system pour this into them" I nodded "right why" "because they don't agree with vinegar makes them explode pour this on them and we save the day" I nodded and set off, the sprinkler system wasn't in the best places it was above a grandfather clock and there was no ladder great. So I move a chair and stand on it the seal on the top was like trying to open a pickle jar but it eventually opened and I poured the vinegar into the tube "done it" I shouted right we need to back to that room ready "as I'll ever be" he ran off up the stairs and I followed it was that room where I first met him I looked at him he gave me a piece of paper and a lighter and he had the same as me then he set light to it so I did the same and before we knew it the Slitheen were covered in vinegar and a gurgling noise appeared again and they exploded letting out a green gloop covering the doctor in it I ducked out of the way so I wasn't as bad I looked at him and we both burst out laughing as we walked down the stairs and out of the house I walked with him until we got to the TARDIS he went in then after a few seconds came out with a towel and gave it to me "here clean yourself off" I obeyed and when I was finished I passed it back to him and he then smiled at me "what now" he smile got larger "well since you're like a natural with all this and space is pretty lonely" I felt excitement building up "are asking me to come with you" he put a key in my hand and

closed my fingers around it and then held out his hand "on one condition you do as you're told" I pulled a face "I can try and you didn't ask me properly" I jokingly glared at me "fine umm Conner would you like to travel with me" I looked down and then back up at him, he looked a bit disappointed and then I smiled "not got anything better to do so yeah" he laughed and opened the door "the whole of time and space is just outside that door" "yeah and it's waiting for us so where to next" I replied.

Thanks to the people who have read this I really appreciate it the updates should be more weekly 


End file.
